


Yellow gives Anon a big sloppy kiss

by RubyAnon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Macro/Micro, Mistletoe, it's just nibbling so don't worry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAnon/pseuds/RubyAnon
Summary: some stupid goddamn plant tells an actual space tyrant to kiss you[Originally posted on /co/. Inspired by a piece from NSFW artist @IIGIROKII (bit.ly/2SMsO0y), which is embedded here.]
Relationships: Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Yellow gives Anon a big sloppy kiss

File: kissyface.png (1.23 MB, 1800x2168)  
  
  
>Yellow doesn't seem to understand the idea behind a mistletoe  
>you try to explain it only for her to call bullshit on your claims  
>after a few minutes of arguing on the validity of your claims, you eventually settle on looking it up on your phone  
>you read aloud "Kissing under sprigs of mistletoe is a well-known holiday traditio—"  
>she snatches your phone from you with her gigantic fingertips as she tries to read the relatively small lettering  
>...  
>Yellow remembers that she only knows Gem Glyph and can't actually interpret English lettering  
>she haphazardly tosses your phone back to you, allowing you to just barely catch it before putting it back in your pocket  
  
>she puts you onto her hand and brings you up to her lips, looking as large and luscious as ever  
>she quickly licks her lips before she puckers up, inviting you to step forward and make your move  
>you press your body into her lips and hug them as tight as you can  
>they are as cushioned, fleshy, and plump as you imagined them to be  
>there's a slight moistness to her lips, feeling her saliva creeping in through the forbidden gap in the middle  
>just as you're getting yourself comfortable, you see her lips begin to part as she reveals an intimidating set of chompers  
>you feel her hot and moist breath  
>with a feeling of unease, you begin to back away a little  
>she does not allow you to do so, however, as she uses her finger to forcefully push you further into her lips  
>you can feel each individual wrinkle of her lips wrap around you, with her saliva being just a little more apparent now as it soaks you  
>she actually begins to move her lips, creating the feeling of a fleshy and wet massage surrounding your body  
>just as you thought you lost yourself in this bizarre yet pleasing sensation, you feel her playfully nibble at your arm  
>she sadistically giggles as you retract your arm in fear  
>this continues for several minutes, with the moist and warm massage occasionally being interrupted by her nibbling at one or two of your limbs  
>she occasionally sticks her tongue out on your face, forcing you to feel the slick yet somewhat rough muscle paint its juices on your face  
  
>you have to remind yourself to thank Spinel for setting the mistletoe high enough to where Yellow can walk under it  



End file.
